My Friend Miles
This is a mindfuck creepypasta that I wrote with some outside inspiration. I'm still trying to develop my writing style with creepypastas and this is only my second. You can listen to me reading this creepypasta here. Story I lived most of my life in a peaceful town rich with nature. There were many trees, an abundance of pure green grass, and fresh blue water. I spent a great deal of time hanging out with my best friend Miles. We’d have a blast just running around, playing sports, and talking about girls. That was until the machines came. They took over everything. The whole town was under attack. They destroyed anything that got in their way and assimilated all living creatures they could get a hold of into their collective. Before long, Miles and I were the only survivors in sight. The only reason we weren’t taken was because we had been playing in the woods outside of town. We knew we had to do something, but we were just kids. What could we do? They were tearing up our homes and digging for gold and other precious materials, taking anything they deemed useful. We decided to do the one thing we knew we were good at: running. And run we did, as fast as we could. We ran until our feet bled. The machines saw us but, by God, they couldn’t match the speed generated by our fear and pure adrenaline. We were running for our very lives. Once we made it out of town, we found a facility where they were performing experiments. They were taking animals from our forest and injecting them with all sorts of chemicals, which mutated them into hideously contorted monstrosities. Miles was just as disgusted as I was and we agreed that it was time to fight back. We both clenched our fists tightly and slowly raised our heads as we set out to destroy the invaders. I saw red as I began smashing the machines with all the force I could muster and it was working! Miles stayed behind me as he was the younger of us, but he was fighting them too. We managed to clear out the facility and continued along the path the machines had come from. By night, we had reached the city and risked our lives fighting the machines there. We both took a beating, Miles worse than me. I didn’t even know how he was still going. We proceeded to trudge through cavernous sewers until we reached the mountains. We were so exhausted we had to rest until morning. I kept having nightmares about what they had done to my home and my family. I knew that even if we defeated the machines, my life would never be the same again. There weren’t many machines in the mountains, but it was the only lead we had as we were searching for the source of the invasion forces. We didn’t consider ourselves heroes or anything, and in fact, we never could have expected to survive this long. But it was all we had left. We had to press on. Eventually, we saw an air base hovering in the distance. It took us a long time to find a little twin-engine plane to fly up to it. We felt like the Wright Brothers embarking on our first flight. Miles surprisingly piloted very well and we were able to slip past the bases defenses, though the plane did not survive the landing. We both were so banged up that I thought at least one of us would die. But the idea of death was so inevitable and I was so bent on revenge that I pushed down the pain and kept walking. In the base, we found the master machine and it was a giant one. It was impossible for us to do what we had already done. Two kids fight against a mechanical army and reach their leader? Yet somehow, we did. Then as we found ourselves standing alone against a threat easily ten times our size, it all suddenly seemed so hopeless. I closed my eyes and awaited the embrace of death, hoping only that it would be quick. But then I heard it: Miles shouting at the machine and drawing its attention to the other side of the room. It went after him, turning its back to me. Thinking quickly, I climbed up its leg and entered an apparent opening in its back. It was then that I found out the shocking truth behind the invaders. It was a deranged scientist who had betrayed his own kind and built an entire race of machines with the express purpose of wiping humanity off the face of the Earth. I quickly tore him from his seat, threw him to the ground and knocked him out. I ran back out to check on Miles, but was too late. He had been impaled by one of the machine’s spiked weapons. I rushed to his side and, with tears in my eyes, I told him we’d won. He smiled and with his last breath said “We did it, Sonic. We did it." Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game